Virando a Página
by IzzyCahill
Summary: A família Cahill agora é bem melhor! Os tempos mudaram e todos são felizes!


**Gente eu fiz essa fic com todos os Cahill adultos! Não resiste, sempre quis fazer uma fic assim! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

Era domingo. Amy e Ian esperavam os primos e primas.

Amy estava com 36 anos assim como Ian. Tinham 2 filhos: Madelaine Amy Cahill, 14 e Luke Ian Cahill, 12.

Todos os meses a familia fazia um tipo de confraternização. Todos se uniam, riam, se divertiam e curtiam.

Desta vez a confraternização seria na Mansão Kabrill.

Amy estava sentada em um balanço com a filha ao lado. Ela se lembrava da primeira confraternização da família.

**MOMENTO FLASHBACK**

_" Amy, Dan, Ian e Natalie iam para casa de Jonah Wizard no Volvo de Ian. A familia tinha decidido se unir mais. Eles estavam por volta dos 16/18 anos, grandes o suficiente para se entederem._

_Amy e Ian estavam juntos desde dos 16._

_Dan e Natalie estavam juntos desde os 14. Agora ambos com 15._

_Chegaram na casa de Jonah e as surpresas apenas começaram. Jonah também tinha arranjado uma namorada. Agora ele estava com 19. Sua namorada chamava Bianca. Era uma moça muito bonita. Parecia uma barbie. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, corpo de modelo. Eles estavam juntos há 1 ano e meio. Quem diria que Jonah estava maduro o suficiente para um relacionamento duradouro._

_Mas as novidades não pararam por aí! Todos os Holt também estavam acompanhados!_

_Hamilton e Lily. Reagan e Marcos. Madison e Thaylor. As meninas Holt estavam bem mais... femininas por assim dizer. Seus namorados, assim como elas, eram gêmeos. Obviamente ambos eram muito bonitos. Cabelos pretos e brilhantes, olhos verdes e rosto bem branco. A namorada de Hamilton tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos e pele bem branca também. Era uma moça muito simpatica._

_Pensa que é o fim? Se enganou!_

_Os Starling não apareceram solo não!_

_Sinead estava acompanhada de Pedro, um rapaz alto e charmoso. Ruivo de olhos escuros. Ted estava na companhia de Cristina. Uma garota bem amigável. Era simpatica e legal com todos. Era loira e tinha olhos bem pretos. Ned estava acompanhado de uma moça bem diferente. Cabelos pretos e olhos claros, alta e bem magra. Uma moça doce e gentil. Se chamava Alessandra._

_Amy estava completamente tonta. Será que todos os Cahill agora tinham um par?_

_A primeira confraternização tinha sido a melhor que Amy se lembrava. Eram jovens, descontraidos e não se conheciam muito bem. Amy fez amizade com Bianca e Lily rapidamente. Ambas se pareciam com ela. Gostavam de ler, eram apaixonadas pelas histórias dos países e cidades e na ocasião um pouco tímidas._

_Naquele dia ninguém se lembrou que um dia todos eram inimigos mortais. Naquele dia todos se divertiram. Era um dia bem quente então todos se divertiram na água. Foi um dia fantastico para todos os Cahill. Bricandeiras, diversão, conversas, novidades e paz. Uma familia que renascia das cinzas do passado."_

Amy olhava para Madelaine. Ela tinha crescido tão rápido. As duas eram bem parecidas. Cabelos ruivos, olhos jades, a diferença era que a pele de Madelaine era mais morena que a de Amy. E Madelaine não era timida, tinha puxado o charme do pai. Luke jogava de futebol com o pai. Ele era a miniatura perfeita de Ian. Exceto pelos olhos. Os olhos verde jade herdados da mãe.

Todas as novas crianças da familia se pareciam demais com os pais.

Jonah foi o primeiro a dar a notícia que a esposa tinha ganhado um bebê. O menino se chamava Ryan. O menino se parecia mais com a mãe. Era loiro com olhos verdes. Mas parecia ter herdado o talento do pai.

Logo depois Hamilton virou papai. Eduardo Holt. Um garoto forte, bonito e inteligente.

Amy e Ian foram os terceiros a dar a noticia. Amy nunca ficara tão feliz. Madelaine estava a caminho.

Sinead Starling foi dar a noticia pessoalmente. Amy nunca tinha visto a prima daquele jeito, parecia que ia explodir de alegria. A familia iria ganhar outra garotinha: Amanda. Ela havia se tornado um menina adorável, fofa e carinhosa. Parecia muito com o pai. Era bem ruiva.

Para o choque de Ian e Amy, os próximos que colocariam um Cahill no mundo eram Dan e Natalie. O filho deles era, como dizer, misto. Tinha os cabelos de Natalie, bem pretos e sedosos e o rosto de Dan quando era menor.

Hamilton, assim como Amy e Ian, deu a noticia duas vezes, Dessa vez uma menina. Sophia Holt. Ela era exatamente como Lily, mas tinha a força de uma Holt.

Os ultimos a darem a noticia tinham sido, novamente, Amy e Ian. O garoto Luke.

Então a familia Cahill atual estava assim:

Ian Kabra (Lucian/Madrigal - 36) e Amy Cahill (Madrigal - 36) - Madelaine Amy Cahill (Lucian/Madrigal - 14) e Luke Ian Cahill (Lucian/Madrigal - 12).

Daniel Cahill (Madrigal - 33) e Natalie Kabra (Lucian/Madrigal - 33) - Carlos Kabra (Lucian/Madrigal - 12).

Hamilton Holt (Tomas - 37) e Lily Peterson ( Ekaterina - 36) - Eduardo Holt (Tomas/Ekaterina - 14) e Sophia Holt (Tomas/Ekaterina - 12)

Jonah Wizard (Janus -37) e Bianca Monroe (Janus - 37) - Ryan Wizard (Janus - 16)

Sinead Starling (Ekaterina - 34) e Pedro Karter (Madrigal - 35) - Amanda Starling (Ekaterina/Madrigal - 12)

Ned Starling (Ekaterina - 34) e Alessandra Cooper (Janus - 34)

Ted Starling (Ekaterina - 34) e Cristina Anderson (Ekaterina - 33)

Reagan Holt (Tomas - 33) e Marcos Twent (Tomas - 34)

Madison Holt (Tomas - 33) e Thaylor William (Lucian - 34)

_" Que familia grande."_ Amy pensou e riu consigo mesma.

- Que foi mãe? - Madelaine perguntava.

- Nada meu bem, só estou rindo de lembranças. - Disse Amy com carinho.

- Ah. Quando a Nellie vai chegar? - Amy tinha esquecido de Nellie! Como ela estava diferente! Cabelos longos e pretos, sem piercing no nariz e casada. Sim você leu direito, C-A-S-A-D-A. Com Theo Cotter. E eles tinham gêmeas! Isabela e Roberta Gomez. Duas meninas encantadoras.

- Não sei querida. Provavelmente só as duas como o resto da família.

- Hum... - Madelaine brincava com as flores do jardim.

- Minha vó costumava dizer que as flores são as melhores mensageiras.

- Como assim?

- Ela me dizia que era só dizer algo a uma flor, soprar e a mensagem chegaria a quem você quisesse. - Amy sorria era bom lembrar da avó. Aquela história de flores era meio bobinha mas era uma das favoritas de Amy. As duas passavam horas e horas soprando mensagens para todos que conheciam.

Madelaine olhava a flor com curiosidade. Amy as vezes sentia pena da filha. Não tinha momentos como Amy tinha tido com Grace. A mãe de Amy morrera quando a mesma era pequena e a mãe de Ian estava na cadeia. Mas as crianças não sabiam disso. Achavam que Isabel morrera assim como Hope.

Depois de alguns minutos Ian e Luke se juntaram a elas. Ian se sentou ao lado de Amy e Luke deitou na grama. Respirava pesadamente.

- Pegaram pesado né meus amores!

- Só um pouco, né colega.

- É, o pai quis parar eu queria jogar mais! - Amy riu. Foi até o filho e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Sei que quer, mas já já as visitas chegam e vocês dois precisam de um banho!

- Precisam sim! - Madelaine disse, tapando o nariz. Todos riram, inclusive ela.

- Vamos Luke. Mamãe tem razão.

- Beleza.

- Venha querida. Temos que nos arrumar também. - Ela e Madelaine foram se arrumar.

-x-

Uma hora todos na Mansão Amyan já estavam prontos. Amy estava com um vestido dourado de manga que descia até abaixo do joelho e sapatos pretos. Ian estava com um terno cinza e sapatos pretos. Madelaine estava com um shorts branco, uma regata cor-de-rosa e All Star preto, os cabelos presos para tras em um rabo de cavalo. Luke estava de bermuda e uma camiseta azul. Assim como o resto da familia estava com sapatos pretos.

- Maddy venha cá - Chamou Amy.

- Que foi mãe? - Maddy apareceu na porta.

- Vá lá embaixo e me traga aquela bolsa grande perto da entrada, por favor.

- Só um minuto.

Madelaine pegou a bolsa. Estava pesada. Levou-a para a mãe.

- Nossa mãe está pesado! Que que tem aqui?

- Ah, obrigada meu anjo. São coisas do jantar. Eu ainda preciso arrumar algumas coisas.

- Quer ajuda?

- Claro. Pegue isso e embrulhe, por favor- Disse Amy entregando uma pilha de coisas na mão da filha.

- Achei que eram coisas do jantar!

- E são, meu bem. Eu e seu pai decidimos dar esses presentes para o pessoal.

- Ah então tá! - Maddy e Amy embrulharam tudo rapidamente. Colocaram os pacotes dentro da bolsa de novo e deceram.

- Venha vamos por a mesa.

As duas arrumaram a mesa elegantemente.

- Pronto ficou ótimo. Vá chamar seu irmão e seu pai. Já demoraram demais. - A única coisa que ela odiava no filho e no marido era isso. Mesmo depois de prontos ficavam horas e horas decidindo se estava bom o suficiente ou não. Mesmo depois de terem dito um milhão de vezes que estavam perfeitos como sempre. - Vou colocar as comidas na mesa.

- Sim, senhora. - Maddy subiu e gritou:

- PAI, LUKE, MAMÃE ESTÁ CHAMANDO! ANDEM LOGO!

Todas as confraternizações eram uma loucura. Se arrumar, arrumar a casa e agora arrumar os presentes.

As duas da tarde todos já estavam prontos e só esperando os convidados.

As duas e meia a casa já estava com todos os Cahill.

- Hammer! Lily! Quanto tempo! - Amy sempre ficava feliz de reecontrar os parentes.

- Está linda, Amy! - Elogiou Lily.

- Você também está! Venham entrem!

E foi assim com todos os convidados. Todos pegaram seus presentes e agradeceram.

Primeiro eles comeram e depois foram para os jardins. Lá a conversa era colocada em dia e as crianças brincavam. Os meninos (até os adultos) jogavam bola e as meninas (até as adultas) conversavam. Fofacavam era melhor. As adultas riam dos tempos de criança dos seus maridos e as crianças riam dos primos e irmãos.

Agora a família Cahill era feliz, saudável e harmoniosa. Todos se entendiam bem agora. O passado era só uma lembrança. Ninguém mais era rival. Agora Amy se sentia mais privilegiada do que nunca por pertencer a familia Cahill. A melhor herança que Grace podia ter lhe deixado.

**Então, Cahills? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Loucura? Lindo? Brizado? Own? Enfim deixem reviews! Próxima história a caminho =D**


End file.
